Malodors are offensive odors which exist in the air and on many substrates such as fabrics, and hard surfaces. Chemicals which contribute to household and environmental malodors include, for example, ammonia, amines, thiols, sulfides, short chain aliphatic and olefinic acids, e.g. fatty acids.
Deodorizers such as air and fabric freshenening products have been developed to counteract such malodors. However, as malodors are generally invisible, it is difficult to show the malodor removal performance of a deodorizer to consumers on television or on the internet.
International Application No. PCT/US2005/007553 (WO 2005/086806A2) describes an advertisement method for advertising a deodorizer. The method comprises the steps of preparing a deodorizer product to be advertised or promoted (“promotion product”) and a different deodorizer product (“comparative product”), preparing at least two separate closed spaces, and then, in any order: placing the promotion product inside one of the closed spaces; placing a material comprising a color indicator inside each closed space, wherein the material includes paper, a fabric, a non-woven material and/or plastic; and adding a malodor substance to each of the closed spaces to thereby cause a color change to the color indicator.
However, there remains a need for a method of demonstrating efficacy of a malodor counteractant product.